godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Neo: Space Godzilla
Bio Poor, pitiable Earth. Always is this small blue planet under the assault of war, pollution, mutations, and, more often than not, extraterrestrial invasion. In the blistering summer of 1994, a huge meteoric object, made completely of a crystalized energy of an unknown source blasted through a NASA space shuttle, and alarmingly diverted its course towards Earth. The EDF activated its newly created planetary-defense systems (missle-mounted satellites), but alas, no avail. The object emitted waves of psionic energy which destroyed the missles and disabled the satellites. Birth Island, the Pacific. Akira Yuki, a former Major and considered somewhat "disheveled," ran a small encampment which was intended to study the mighty GODZILLA for "Project T." Using psychic energy and a carefully-aimed amplifier, it was hoped that the Psychic Research Institute's top student, Miki Saegusa, would be able to direct the kaiju's actions away from human contact. Naturally, Miki was reluctant on the idea. She had always argued that Godzilla should simply be left alone, but her desire to see both man and monster co-exist peacefully won out. Yuki, however, wanted the King dead. He agreed to help command the project, but if something went awry, he was intent on calling in G Force's mighty new weapon, the Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type (MOGUERA) to destroy the monster. Godzilla wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. GODZILLA JUNIOR was happily living on the island, and was frequently visited by his foster-father, who often came bearing a giant squid or dead whale for the young monster to eat. However, these peaceful days were short-lived. Striking the center of the island, Junior approached the mysterious object. Reacting to his presence, it bloomed into a flower-like protrusion of a crystal entity, and ensnared the young creature in waves of energy. Screeching for his father, Junior was encased in the crystal. Godzilla came roaring out of the water, and charged inland, but not before Yuki put the psychic transmitter squarely in the back of the monster's neck. Godzilla arrived, but only too late, as the crystal entity levitated and sped off through the sky, deflecting Godzilla's atomic breath blasts. Howling with rage, the beast stormed back towards the water, and followed. MOGUERA was made ready, and Yuki and Miki were, reluctantly, put together in the cockpit, in hopes to both defeat the space creature and control Godzilla. The entity landed in Fukuoka and claimed the city's prized tower as its base. Causing dozens of crystals to erupt all around the city, the city center was converted into a fortress for the being, with Junior trapped at the center....and it waited... Godzilla came ashore in Kagoshima Bay and made his way directly inland, intent on defeating the space being, while MOGUERA arrived in Fukuoka first. Assaulting the crystal towers, MOGUERA intended to blast its way straight through to the center, but was repeatedly repelled by the energy waves. It was only when Godzilla arrived that the crystals receded....there, between the two titans of Earth and the imprisoned Junior, was SPACE GODZILLA. The crystal entity had taken Junior's DNA and crafted itself a new body, and the beast howled like a god of war, intent on demolishing its foes. After a long, hard battle, the three titans were all the worse for wear. It was discovered, luckily, that Space Godzilla was utilizing Fukuoka Tower as a conduit for his cosmic energies, and Miki used her telepathy to convey a plan to Godzilla through the trasmitter in his neck: MOGUERA will distract Space Godzilla, and Godzilla will destroy the tower. After blasting through the defensive shields of crystals, Godzilla decimated the tower, and near it, rediscovered his stolen child. Unfortunately, Space Godzilla, in a maddened rage, fired hundreds of giant crystal shards which stabbed and penetrated Godzilla's hide, severely weakening the monster king. Focusing its fury on the weakened Godzilla, Space G intended to destroy the beast...until Junior stepped in to defend his father, blasting Space G directly in the face. MOGUERA, in using the opportunity, used its Spiral Grenade Missiles to destroy Space G's huge shoulder-crystals. After ramming its tail through MOGUERA, Space G successfully rendered the robot incapacitated. His energy core going haywire, Space Godzilla intended to take his enemies, and all of Fukuoka, out with him. A black hole, a rip in the space/time continuum, opened over the city, and with Space Godzilla's energy was making it wider. Soon enough, all of Fukuoka, and perhaps the world, would have been sucked through. Fortunately, at the last minute, Godzilla grabbed his energy core and absorbed the energy into his own body, and then blasted Space Godzilla into the black hole himself. Abilities/Aspects: * - Can create and levitate crystals at will * - Able to levitate and fly for limited distances * - Fires Corona Beam from mouth * - Able to deflect energy weapons * - Energy Conducting Shoulder Crystals vulnerable to massive physical attack * - Requires huge electrical conduit to stay at full power * - Crystals have mutagenic qualities * - Not terribly fast or agile External links *Godzilla Neo - SPACE GODZILLA Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art